


Death Do Us Part

by MaybeCaboose



Category: 9lives (Band), Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fallout, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Gays in the aftermath of an apocalypse, It's sorta steampunk-ish, M/M, but not actually copied after, the universe is my concept, vaguely inspired by the Killjoy and Fallout universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9956894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeCaboose/pseuds/MaybeCaboose
Summary: "Not at all. I sure as fuck heard it, though." George took off his backpack and went to set the oxygen packs in the air generator they had set up. "Jay, I gotta tell you, I hit a diamond mine this time, I found over sixty packs for the generator and a hundred for the masks. They practically gave them to me! Even though they never saw me." George grinned proudly.





	1. Run.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this has been in lowkey works for a while, just to make sure I had the concept right and the universe set, the rest is kinda winged in the last minute. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Edit: changed the summary for my friend.

Run.

Run. Run. _Run. Run._ **_Run. Run._**

 

Heavy breathing.

 

Just a little more.

 

He could do it.

 

**_Just run._ **

 

George gasped as he fell down to his knees, then breathed in and out, in and out, in and out. He was safe for now. He looked behind himself and let his body hit the ground, moving to lay on his back as soon as he pulled off his backpack.

 

“Fuck… Fucking hell…” George mumbled to himself, bringing his hands to his face, under his mask. He wanted to scream so bad, but he couldn’t. They would hear him, and he did  _ not _ want to deal with them. He rubbed his face and sighed, letting out a quiet whimper from the burning feeling of the sun hitting the roof. It was midday, for God’s sake, he should have not been out when they’re out for blood or when the sun was burning. George quickly adjusted his mask and got up from where he laid, picking up his backpack again.

 

Time to run again.

 

George stepped backwards for a bit, then sprinted forward and jumped over to the other roof. For a while he kept jumping from a roof to another, going as fast as he could. Then he stopped at the edge of a roof, looking down for a moment.

 

“Open the window, fucker.” George said through the radio station under his mask. He heard a loud groan in his earpiece and soon George jumped off the roof, quickly grabbing the balcony floor of the building, then sliding inside the room below it, the window quickly being closed behind him. George immediately took off his mask, finally thankful for the oxygen in the room.

 

“Nice run today, Three Tears.” A black haired man laughed as he threw a bottle filled with cold water to the taller dirty blonde man, which he easily caught. “Did you see it? I heard it flew over nearby.”

“Not at all. I sure as fuck heard it, though.” George took off his backpack and went to set the oxygen packs in the air generator they had set up. “Jay, I gotta tell you, I hit a diamond mine this time, I found over sixty packs for the generator and a hundred for the masks. They practically gave them to me! Even though they never saw me.” George grinned proudly then opened his bottle and drank from it.

 

The black haired man, Jay, laughed again, then went to clamp the elder on the back. “Why don’t you brag about how awesome you are to your boyfriend?” Jay shook his head as he walked past George before being swooped by the waist.

 

“Aren’t you that ‘boyfriend’?” George asked with a smirk when he pulled Jay closer.

 

“Ew, no, I’d never tap that.” Jay pushed away from the other, making a joking grossed out face. “But for real, Charlie’s back.”

 

George almost dropped his water bottle.

 

“No, he can’t be.”

 

“Who can’t be what?” A voice came from the door. A familiar figure stayed leaned against the door frame, a pair of goggles promptly placed against his dark brown hair while sky blue eyes stared up at the two men, a smug grin completing his feature.

 

God, did George want to fucking punch that smug grin off his face.

 

“Listen, I know it’s been three years, but I told you I’ll be ba-” Before the man could finish his sentence, he felt lips pressed against his own. George pulled the man closer as he kissed him. It’s been too long. Way too long.

 

“Where the  _ fuck _ have you been, Charlie?” George wanted to cry as he held onto the sides of Charlie’s face.

 

“Running. Like everyone is these days.” Charlie shrugged it off like it was some sort of joke. George hated that about him. How Charlie just took every situation as if it was a joke. It was not a joke, it was never a joke.

 

“Don’t say that. Or at least don’t say it like that. Why? You were only supposed to be gone for a week.  _ Why _ ?” George was so desperate to know.

 

“I was just… running from  _ them _ . I got to San Diego like we were directed to, but it was all set up and they almost caught me.” Charlie finally spoke in a serious tone. “The MPs were so after my ass, but I managed to get on a… heli.. helicop.. helicopter. They had one of them, and I stole it, and hauled ass from there. I didn’t even know how I did it, I just managed to fly that thing as far as I could. I flew over water for a long while and crashed on land, but get this... I got to a part where there was actual natural oxygen.” Charlie genuinely looked awestruck as he spoke. “Can you believe it? There are actual places in this goddamn world where there is natural oxygen? That isn’t in packs? That’s so fucking crazy! And there were trees and plants and everything from things we read about in books we found in abandoned schools and libraries! They were all real!”

 

“You sure you didn’t crash too hard?” George stared at him doubtful. No, George couldn’t believe this. The Nuclear War hit most of earth, it couldn’t have just  _ skipped _ a place. It was too unbelievable.

 

“George, trust me, it was so beautiful. I wanted to bring you with me so bad, I would have showed you all that-”

 

“Don’t call me that. You know you can’t do that.” George narrowed his eyes at Charlie.

 

“S-sorry, Ge- Johnny. J3T. Yes, yeah, I know that, sorry, sorry.” Charlie ran hands over his face as he stepped back from George.

 

“How can that place just not be affected by the nuclear waste?” George asked.

 

“I… Oh! Yeah! It was an island! You know, those small portions of land we saw in geography books? It was a refugee place as well. There were other people there! They were growing plants… I think they called them crops. And they all spoke old English, so I had a hard time to understand them, but with time I learned.” Charlie grinned proudly.

 

George still couldn’t buy it, but Charlie wouldn’t lie to him, would he? George sighed and went to gently wrap his arms around the shorter man and just held him tightly. “I’m just glad you’re back, idiot.”

 

“I’m glad to be back as well.” Charlie smiled and wrapped his arms back around George, hugging him just as tightly. “I missed you so bad.”

 

“I missed you too, so much.”

 

An awkward cough interrupted them. “So… Charles, Charlie, how did you get back?” Jay asked.

 

“Oh! I just built a boat! But they didn’t have the technology we had, so it was built all by hand and it took so long. It was like one of those pirate boats we saw in the movie on that…. CD? I think that’s how that thing was called. But it was way smaller. It had no motor, nothing but the air to push it, so it took way too long to travel. Plus getting resources for the whole trip, then finding a safe port…. We had to go all the way to the Barrier with the C District, then even beyond it.” Charlie explained.

 

“We?” George raised an eyebrow.

 

“Oh, me and a few refugees. Not very important, we parted when we hit land.” Charlie smiled.

 

“For a second I thought you had to do with the flying machine that went above us earlier.” Jay said, still eyeing Charlie suspiciously.

 

“I heard it on the way here, but I didn’t see it. Anyway, what’s with the overflow of MPs?” Charlie asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

 

“It got tighter after some riots. We… may or may have not had something to do with it.” Jay smirked.

 

MPs.. Martial Patrol. Since Martial Law was declared 50 years ago, the MPs controlled the land. Most of the population that didn’t die was arrested, very few reproduced, but the children were carefully kept under watch in strict CPs. Control Programmes. Brainwashed in pale white rooms and pale white robes, only thing taught was to keep the population in control. Control. Control. Control. Control. Control.

 

No control.

 

The Undead Army weren’t under control. They were against the system, fighting for freedom, for better lives. They stole and destroyed just to get their freedom.

 

They were the Undead Army.


	2. Newcomers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is he one of the…” Funny finally spoke up, and Gadjet nodded.
> 
> “Hell yeah, I am. All of us are.” Gadjet said with a grin. Deuce shifted uncomfortably.

_ George knew he was falling. The quick passing of balconies from the building were the only way of him being able to tell him he was falling. Atop the building, he could see a faint shape staring down at him. He wasn't even screaming, at this point there was no turning back, he was bound to hit the ground and everything will end. _

 

_ “I knew i shouldn't have trusted you.” were the last words coming out of his mouth. A deep breath and….. _

 

George gasped, eyes opening up wide as he raised himself from the bed, sitting hunched over his knees.

 

“George? Are you okay?” a comforting arm wrapped around George shoulders. “You were talking in your sleep earlier.” Charlie looked up at his lover worriedly.

 

“Y-yeah… just a weird nightmare. I was falling..” George mumbled as he leaned against Charlie. What was up with that dream? Just the thought of it sent shivers down George’s spine.

 

“I'm here, baby, I'm right here, the dream is over.” Charlie squeezed George in his arms and George truly felt safe in a while.

 

“I'm okay… I just…. I don't know… it was super fucking weird. I guess I will just ignore it.” George sighed as he laid back on the bed. “Did I wake you up?”

 

“No, I woke up an hour ago.” Charlie cuddled into George’s side.

 

George suddenly got startled by a loud bang on the door. “George! Come the fuck out, we have visitors!” Kurlzz’s voice came from the other side of the door. Visitors?

 

George groaned and got up from the bed, picking up his clothes from the ground. He got dressed up as fast as he could, still being careful to look as proper as possible. He looked at Charlie for a moment, then smiled a little. “You can stay in bed, I'll be back, I'll just deal with whatever I have to deal with.” George said as he went to press a kiss on his lover’s forehead.

 

“Okay, good luck, Johnny.” Charlie practically melted into the kiss, then snuggled under the covers. At least he remained as cute as always.

 

George walked to the door and opened it, only to find a pissed off Kurlzz. George wanted to laugh at his expression, but instead he shook his head and put on his mask as he followed the other down the hall. Kurlzz put on his mask as well before opening the door where they kept the “visitors”. Funny had a bat raised up, ready to hit one of the three men knelt on the ground, the skinny one. Jay was staring bitterly at skinny dude as well, which made George raise an eyebrow. “Y’know them?” George asked.

 

“One of them.” Jay growled, grabbing tightly onto Funny’s arm just to hold himself back from probably doing something drastic.

 

“What do you know about him? Just to make our job a little easier before we ask them.” George got closer to the skinnier one, the man’s expression terrified.

 

“Aron Erlichman, thirty-three, he was my cellmate, bastard son of the Protector.” Jay said, still glaring at the man named Aron. The room suddenly got tense. George stared at Jay with an expectant expression. Jay took the hint and continued. “From what I gathered is that he got sent to the CP because his father wouldn’t stand seeing him, and in my experience with him, this guy got treated the worst. We… got close during our time in the cell and I asked him to come with me when I escaped, but he… he betrayed me.”

 

“I did not!” Aron suddenly yelled.

 

“You fucking did! You told the guards what we were planning!” Jay genuinely sounded hurt.

 

“No, I fucking didn’t! I was the one who called the guards off you when you were chased at the gates, then opened the gates for you!” Aron snapped, moving to get up from the ground, but Funny held him down. “You were the one who didn’t listen to me! I kept trying to tell you that they had microphones in your planning room, but you didn’t. Fucking. Listen!” Aron had a fairly strong lisp when he spoke.

 

“What… but you…” Jay furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “No.. that can’t be.. How did they even have microphones there?”

 

“They were after me, that’s why I kept telling you that I can’t join you, but you kept dragging me around. You never listen. You never fucking listen to anyone but your own ass!” Aron growled. George gestured Funny to let Aron go.

 

“Okay, babes, enough with the fighting.” George stated loud and clear, making everyone freeze. “Ar-”

 

“It’s a dead name, call me Deuce.”

 

“Not nice to interrupt your superiors.” George said sarcastically. “Alright, Deuce, how did you get out? I suppose security was pretty tight on you.”

 

“It fucking was.” The bearded one remarked with a sarcastic laugh.

 

“Shut the fuck up, Yuma. Yeah, the security was tight, but Gadjet was the guy who really got us out. He has a brilliant memory, that motherfucker.” Deuce glanced at the short haired one, who George associated as ‘Gadjet’, and smirked. “He mapped our way out, but didn’t tell me or Yuma, so we blindly followed him around. It was the best plan because everything was in his head and we never openly spoke about it.” Deuce explained.

 

“Is he one of the…” Funny finally spoke up, and Gadjet nodded.

 

“Hell yeah, I am. All of us are.” Gadjet said with a grin. Deuce shifted uncomfortably.

 

“Oh… so that’s why Deuce’s a bastard son, huh? The Protector banged an Affected!” Funny laughed, but Jay immediately squeezed the man’s arm as if to tell the other it wasn't something to laugh about.

 

“This is… quite a fact. What can you do?” George asked.

 

“Healing. It's hard to do it on others, but I can easily heal myself.” Deuce mumbled quietly, looking away. “And Yuma’s scratch is poisoned. Because I know you'll ask him as well.”

 

“What's your business here?”

 

Deuce sighed and looked up at George. “We saw you get in here through the window, so we took note of the floor and we came to the door of this place. All we ask for is temporary shelter, until we gather all the supplies we need to get to the Astra Central. We want to take down the Protector.”

 

“Just the three of you?” George couldn't help but doubt them.

 

“Well… yeah, I mean, that's all we have. And then there is also my sister, Arina, well… you might know her as the Sorceress.” Deuce couldn't help but grin proudly at how great his sister had gotten. “She hates the system as much as we all do. As soon as we escaped, she paid a visit and there was this huge festival thrown for her, best distraction for the two of us to talk.”

 

Of course George remembered the festival. He wanted to puke thinking about it. “How can we trust you?”

 

“You can't, I know you'll never trust me. Or either of my guys. But we just want shelter. That's all we're asking for.” Deuce said, staring directly into George’s eyes.

 

George sighed. “Jay, your job is to keep a close eye on them so they don't pull any bullshit. Deuce, do you have oxygen packs? Because we won't provide you with any.”

 

“Yeah, got enough for six months.” Deuce answered with a nod, finally getting off the ground. “Thank you, uh…”

 

“Johnny. Johnny Three Tears.” George replied and turned to walk out of the room.

 

When he got back into his room, Charlie wasn’t there. That made George frown. Where could he have left? George sighed and went to sit down on the bed, taking off his mask and running his hands over his face.

 

“Johnny? You okay?” Charlie asked, holding two mugs with water as he entered the room.

 

“Yeah, it’s just been stressful. We have temporary company.” George groaned.

 

“I know. I know Deuce, met him on the way here. He’s trustworthy, believe it or not.” Charlie said as he handed George the mug of water. “Pretty cute too, he’s like a little child.” Charlie laughed. “Maybe because he never had a childhood.”

 

Huh. George took a sip from the mug, then leaned his head on Charlie’s shoulder. “Did you see Danny?”

 

“He just went out for food supplies. How can such a sweet guy fuck such a bitter guy?” Charlie asked with a laugh.

 

“Are you talking about us, or Danny and Kurlzz?” George smiled at his lover.

 

“Both, actually. It’s unbelievable.” Charlie rolled his eyes.

 

“Who cares? I still love you more than anything.” George pressed a gentle kiss to Charlie’s lips.

 

“I love you too, doofus.” Charlie laughed.

 

God, did George miss his laugh.


	3. Put Down All Your Weapons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I had a bit of a writer's block!

_ “Charlie? Are you there?” George asked, a little fearful of the answer. _

 

_ A flash. _

 

_ “It's over, George Ragan, he's dead and you can't do anything about it now.” _

 

_ Another flash. _

 

_ “Jordon!” _

 

_ And another flash. _

 

_ “Please help me..” _

 

_ And another. _

 

George gasped. He looked everywhere around the room.  _ Charlie, Charlie, where is he?, _ George’s mind was racing. He was panicking, struggling to breathe, he was ready to cry out.

 

The door opened.

 

“Hey, Johnny, it's your turn to-” Before Charlie could end his sentence, George came and wrapped his arms tightly around him. “Woah, easy there, lion!” Charlie laughed as he rubbed George’s back. “You okay?”

 

“Another nightmare.” George mumbled. He felt Charlie tense, then relax as the man wrapped his arms protectively around him.

 

“Everything is fine, I'm right here. Do you remember what happened? Maybe telling me about it would help you?” Charlie mumbled as he carefully guided George to the bed and sat down with him.

 

“I just- I-”

 

“Easy, easy. It's okay, don't hurry, take it slow.” Charlie carefully ran his hand over his head.

 

George took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself from the panic. After, he tried to think of his dream, but he couldn't remember. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't remember. “I… I don't remember anymore… I'm.. I'm sorry.”

 

Charlie frowned but pressed a kiss to his forehead. “At least you calmed down. See? Nothing bad happened. I'll be here with you forever from now on, okay?”

 

George nodded, closing his eyes for a moment as he leaned against Charlie.

 

“Do you… think you can do your run today? If not, I can ask someone el-”

 

“I'll do it, don't worry.” George sighed as he pulled away from Charlie’s arms, not before pressing a sweet lingering kiss to his lips. George went to grab his clothes and dress up with them.

 

“..Hey, Johnny?” Charlie spoke up after a while. George hummed in response. “Isn't it unfair that people who don't love each other get blood bounded? While those who do, don't?”

 

“We don't need a blood bound for me to be able to love you more than anything.” George answered while he was wrapping his hands in bandages before sliding his gloves on.

 

“I know, but wouldn't it be nice to just… feel each other? Our heartbeats, our breathing, our thoughts, all shared together..” Charlie then chewed on his lip, looking away. “I want to be fully bound to you.”

 

George sighed. “I… I'll find how they did it, for you, and I'll bind us.” George smiled a little as he went over to press a kiss to the bridge of Charlie’s nose.

 

Charlie smiled back. “You're the best.”

 

\--

 

George was running over the ruins of buildings, the image of a grand city now that once was surrounding him. It was a while until he got to a resourcer, they did choose to live quite far from the main areas of the district. It was safer from the MPs. But they did need food and water, so they had to find resourcers, people who sold food and water supplies. Some of them were working with the Undead, but at the same time they were insiders of the system, so they were always a big help, especially for hitting the system from the inside.

 

George almost didn't register being tackled to the ground since his mind was wandering elsewhere. But then he immediately tried to push the person off.

 

“Where are they?” The person sneered as he held George down. Damn, this fucker was strong.

 

“Who the fuck are you talking about?” George tried to swap their places, but the guy had a death grip on him.

 

“The bastard and his binds.” The man pulled George by the collar and slammed him against the ground hard. “Where are they?”

 

Binds…?

 

“Fucker, I don't know who the hell you're talking about.” George’s voice gave off enough confusion that the other man let go of him with a loud groan. George got up from the ground and glared at the man. “Who are you anyway?”

 

“Truth. I’m called Truth. And I’m looking for some guys called Deuce, Gadjet and Yuma. I thought you saw them because you came out of the same building as the one they went in.” The man, Truth, said. George mentally thanked for the mask over his face, so Truth didn’t see his expression fall in realization. Those three were binded? No wonder they were so close..

 

“Truth…. Why are you looking for those three?” George asked, shifting his weight from a leg to another.

 

“Well… one of the guy’s sister is looking for them, actually. I just work for her and she made me find them and send them a message from her.” Truth sighs audibly, his gas mask letting out a whirl. “I just… fucking idiots keep running away from me like I’m some sort of fucking devil, even though I’m there to tell them shit to help them out. Fucking… fuckers.”

 

George pondered for a bit. This could potentially benefit him and his crew. “I might… be able to get you to those three. But with one condition.” George smirked under his mask.

 

“Oh, so you fucker know them, don’t you?” Man, did this guy abuse of the word “fuck”.

 

“Maybe. I can’t say. But if you want them… bring weapons, guns, grenades, all that shit, to the building you saw me come out of.” George spoke.

 

“What?! Do you realize how h-”

 

“I know who Deuce’s sister is, don’t be a bitch about it. Either bring the guns, or we kill ‘em.” George could see Truth’s eyes grow wide through his goggles.

 

“No! Okay, no, fuck, okay, I’ll see what I can do.” Truth groans, his gas mask whirring loudly again.

 

“Good, now I need to leave, I got errands to do.” George rolled his eyes and turned to leave.

 

\--

 

When George got back to the hideout (which wasn’t really a hideout, but they liked to call it that) with his backpack full of supplies, he almost dropped everything when he saw the mess that there was in the main room. Jay was on top of Deuce, hitting the living hell out of him, Gadjet and Funny were trying to part them, and Yuma came out from the other room with a first aid kit.

 

“Okay, what the fuck is going on?” George finally yelled over the commotion. Suddenly everyone froze for a moment, then Jay and Deuce quickly parted from each other, looking down guilty. Funny and Gadjet let go of the two as well. “Well?” George pulled off his mask and narrowed his eyes.

 

“Well, they-” Funny started, but George’s glare towards him cut him off.

 

“I would like to hear it from them, please.” George said bitterly.

 

“Jo- Jay said I’m a desperate whore for being with both Gadjet and Yuma, so I punched him.” Deuce explained.

 

“Wha.. Dude, do you realize he’s bound to them?” George furrowed his eyebrows.

 

“Wait, you are? What the fuck, how?” Jay asked, confused. “I have never seen three people binded.”

 

“Well, yeah, Yuma and Gadjet were already bound, and they just decided it would be  _ so fun _ if they added me to the equation as well! We were already friends at the time and got closer, but getting bound to two people at the same time was the most painful thing ever. They knew I would make it, since I would heal immediately, but still hurt like a bitch.” Deuce explained. “I’m actually thankful that for them it was rather painless to add another bind, and I was the one to suffer, I’d give anything to protect them.”

 

“Wow, that’s cute.” Charlie chuckled as he leaned against the doorframe when he came from the hall.

 

George sighed loud through his nose. “Jay, you’re on supply duty for a week. Deuce, tomorrow you might have a special visitor and your life depends on him. You’ll see then what I mean. Now, I’m going to bed.” George then grabbed Charlie by the arm, pulling him along. “And you, gorgeous, are coming with me.” George said as he smiled at Charlie.

 

“Gotta love when  _ strong, powerful  _ men grab me.” Charlie laughed, then followed after George.

 

George thanked any God that was up there that he had the person that truly brought him happiness back in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated and 100% encouraged. Talk to me! Be my friend! I promise I don't bite.


	4. Burn.

_ The first thing George realized was that he was above water. He was holding tightly onto Charlie’s hand, he could easily feel the excitement in the man, he could feel his heartbeat, his breathing, his everything. They were bound. _

 

_ “We're almost there..” Charlie squeezed his hand. _

 

_ Almost there. _

_ Almost to freedom. _

 

_ A loud cracking noise interrupted his thoughts, then everything went in flames… _

 

George gasped, his eyes growing wide as soon as he woke up. Charlie was by his side in seconds, dropping whatever he was doing while George was sleeping. He clung to the other man as he tried to focus on breathing.

 

“Hey, it's okay. Everything is okay.” Charlie reassured George, carefully combing his hand through his hair.

 

They stayed like that for a while, George clinging to Charlie, while Charlie whispered calming words and held him tightly.

 

He felt so weak.

 

He was weak.

 

Charlie knew better than anyone else just how much of a mess he truly was. Charlie knew every little detail about him, about who he was, about his name, his age, his past. And even after learning so much about him, the man still chose to love him.

 

“Johnny, we have a visitor! He's impatient as fuck, but it seems like he knows Deuce!” Jay yelled from the closed door. George sighed, then got up from the bed.

 

Put on your strong face. Don't let them know you're weak.

 

That was why Charlie could do anything to George, he knew how weak he was, he knew where to push and pull. But Charlie never did, never tried to.

 

George got dressed, but didn't bother to put on his mask. He grabbed his bat, then headed out of the room, Charlie soon following after him, but putting on his mask and goggles. George dragged his bat after him and walked to the main room. There was chatting happening, and it didn't sound very nice, but as soon as George entered the room, everyone went silent. Deuce did not seem pleased with the presence of Truth.

 

“Brought everything?” George asked Truth with a raised brow. The man nodded.

 

“Right under you there's an underground tunnel with machine tracks. Everything is right there.” Truth said. George noticed that Charlie didn't come in the main room. George smirked.

 

“Thank you for your services, Truth. Unfortunately, you're disposable.” George raised his bat.

 

“Johnny n-” Deuce barely got to say anything before George tried to hit Truth, but the other stopped it immediately, sparks of electricity coming from Truth’s fingers.

 

Moments later, George slammed his hand against Truth’s head, pushing it against the wall. Truth screamed in pain as his skin started to boil then break. The man looked like he was burning alive, but there was no flame, just George grinning above him. Soon the screams ended, Truth was nothing but a shell of a man. George stared down at his hand that gave sparks of electricity like Truth did. After a few seconds there were explosions heard from the underground. That must have been Charlie. George finally looked at the others and saw that Deuce, Yuma and Gadjet were dumbfounded.

 

“Yeah, you're not the only Affected, most of us are. Funny, Danny, Charlie and me.” George said nonchalantly. After a few seconds, Charlie showed up. “All good, love?”

 

“Hell yeah. They're all dead. The weapons are secure. Danny, did you derail the signal?” Charlie asked. Danny nodded. “Good, good. Damn, I missed this so hard. Oh, yeah, one of the MPs said that the Protector is dying. His daughter is trying to get his bastard son to replace him, since he's the only one he has left, but…” Charlie chewed his lip as he looked at Deuce. “I went into the MPs brain and it seems the procedure wouldn't be nice. They want to turn him into a living puppet so the government still has full control.”

 

“What?! No, Arina would never do that to me!” Deuce spat. Charlie frowned at Deuce and shook his head. He could see that the man was at the brink of tears.

 

“I'm sorry dude, but it seems that your sister's on your dad's side. But if the Protector is dying and he needs you, then I think we can all agree that we have to do everything we can to make sure you don't get caught. Which means you are not allowed to leave this place, at all, until the Protector dies.” Charlie spoke as he went to George's side. “You wanted to take him down, this is the only way for now.”

 

\--

 

Truth really brought a whole machine filled with weapons. All working. They probably thought they would surprise them. But they were always one step ahead, which is why they survived so long. They were so ready to kick ass.

 

Everyone went through the weaponry and scanned through all of it, testing them, just messing around. They had everything they needed to fuck the shitty government over.

 

Charlie went over to George and looked up at him with a smile. “So? What do you plan on doing when the Protector dies?”

 

“Well, we’ll hit the government and take them down and end this shitty way of living. Like.. release the CPs and so on. Everyone will be safe and free to do whatever they want, with no big leader and such.” George shrugged as he spoke, but smiled down at Charlie and leaned in to peck his lips. “What about you?”

 

“Me? Well.. Whatever you do, I will follow. Maybe we can go to the island I found, have a break. Forget that we’re not… normal.” Charlie wrapped his arms around George’s neck. “No more weird spy names. Like, if we figure out how to get bound, that is more than amazing, but the humans on the island taught us about something called ‘marriage’ and I wanna do that. I want to do everything possible to make sure I will forever and ever be with you.”

 

“You’re the cheesiest romantic I know, but… Me too, honestly.” George chuckled and pressed his forehead to Charlie’s.

 

George was strong physically, he could easily ruin anyone. That was obvious, he was the alpha of the pack, the leader.

 

But George was weak. Mentally, he was destroyed, weak, vulnerable if people knew where to push.

 

Fortunately, no one but Charlie did.


End file.
